Friends
by We're-Double-Troublex
Summary: gabby and troy never got together in high school. so there was no nastybreakup. so they never lost touch...gabby and troy are in starbucks when a guy walks up to gabby asking her for hernumber...troy begins to feel a great rage he had never felt before.
1. Trailer

Hello guys ok right well you might think we're new well your wrong about that (Haha ms.darbus said that to Coach Bolton about Troy singing lol) Sorry that was of topic back to it now.Well I am Becca aka.xoxbabybxox and well this maybe confusing but there is also another Becca who is Future.Mrs.Zac.Efron if you know her lol.Well this is our account to write stories together.Ok if I say Future it equals the other Becca and if I say baby it equals me get it. Ok right well Future came up with this story idea but we are co writing it. It is called friends now if you wnat us to post more review and if you don't then review haha eithier way reveiw. Ok here it is it is called Friends.

**Friends  
Trailer**

**gabby and troy never got together in high school. so there was no nasty  
breakup. so they never lost touch...  
gabby and troy are in starbucks when a guy walks up to gabby asking her for her  
number...troy begins to feel a great rage he had never felt before.**

flashback...  
gabby and troy after the game, trying to kiss, but chad interrupts them...  
a minute later, taylor interrupts them...  
then sharpay...  
then a song...  
at the afterparty, troy leans in to kiss gabby, but they are interrupted by the  
award of MVP being given out.  
on gabby's birthday, gabby this time leans in, but then everyone jumps out and  
announces a surprise party.  
troy and gabby are saying goodbye for the summer, and both lean in, but chad  
jumps in and shows them his new fro.  
graduation. they again try to kiss, but are interupted my ms.darbus.  
end of flashback.

its gabby's date, and she sayd goodbye to troy. then when she comes back, she  
tells him ALL about her date and how great it was. the rage reappears. he  
decides it is time to go, and leaves, confused, because as soon as she was out  
of site, the rage left him. then he sees her in her bedroom, singing happily,  
and the rage comes back again.  
he starts to wear green almost everyday and gabby asks him  
"are you trying to tell me your half irish or something?"  
he then realises that he is jealous of Daniel(the date) and decides he needs to  
do something as he now knows he is madly in love with gabby...

**Ok there it s what do you think now Future wrote this bit it was toask if that should be the story we should write I thought it was a great idea.Anyway it cracked me up about the green bit no offence to any Irish people we love you really that was why your in the story and I am actually 1/4 Irish so its like being me anyway speaking of which I am wearing green haha.Anyway should we carry on Reveiew.**

**Thanks love,**

**Baby && Futurexxx**


	2. Daniel Collide

**Chapter 1:  
Daniel Collide

* * *

**

Troy and Gabby are walking into Starbucks. They are laughing, alot, and Troy  
then says  
"OMG you'll never guess who i saw the other day?"  
"Who?"  
Laughing, Troy Replies "Darbus, she was shouting at this little kid in the  
street for bumping into her cos he was on his cell!"  
"Oh My Gosh, some people never change do they?!"  
"I guess not, so i was thinking-"  
Troy got cut off by a young brunette guy butting into their conversation.  
"Um, excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and i heard you  
mention the Name Darbus, is that a Ms.Darbus from east high? By the way, I'm  
Daniel."  
"Hi Daniel, Im gabriella, and this is troy. And yes that would be a Ms.Darbus  
from East High. Now we would Appreciate it if you would leave."  
"Gabriella? Gabriella Montez?"  
"Oh My god, are you like a stalker or something, stay away from my best friend!"  
Troy was really protective over Gabby and she didnt know why.  
"Troy, dont be so protective, he obviously went to east high, right?"  
Daniel had a satified grin on his face, he knew gabby was softening to him.  
"Yeah, I was on the decathlon team with you, remember, Daniel Johnson?"  
"Daniel, oh my gosh, its so great to see you!" His grin widened as Gabriella  
said this. He knew exactly what to say next.  
"We should catch up sometime, heres my number."  
He wrote down his number, and Gabby took it and thanked him. Right after, Troy  
started feeling angry, like he had never been before.  
"Gabby, I need to step outside for a minute, im really hot, give me a sec?"  
"Kay."  
As Troy stepped outside, he started kicking a wall, thinking that maybe this  
would get rid of this rage he was having.  
'Why was he so angry about this Daniel?'  
'Why did he want to scream when he gave her his number?'  
'Why does he suddenly hate gabby, but at the same time, just want to go in and  
stay with her?'  
All he knew, was that he needed to get back in with her, as he had been out  
there thinkng and kicking the wall for so long, that Gabby would think he had  
left, and he couldnt feel anything in his foot other than pain.

* * *

Meanwhile in starbucks 

'Where did he go?' Gabriella thought to herself as the door open to reveal a flushed Troy.  
"Troy over here." She called noticing him looking around. He heard her and came over and sat down.  
"Where were you by the way i ordered yours I hope you don't mind." She said while he look down at the steaming hot Decafe infront of him.  
"Nah it's ok you know what I like and I needed some erm...paracetamals (sp) headach sorry long que."  
"Oh well, wans't that a freaky thing running in to Daniel like that I haven't seen or spoken to him since graduation."  
"Yeah well I didn't like him, he was out right eavesdropping (sp) on our confersation and I think he is a stalker trying to get close you."  
"Troy Bolton do not be mean no his not if he was a stalker I think I would have notice don'tcha ya think?"  
"Nope not really and I mean giving you his number."  
"Yeah whats wrong with that he wanted to catch up, now drink oyur drink and shut up." They drunk their drinks and Troy payed being the gentlman he is and they went back to their appartment in downtown Albuquerque.

* * *

Back at the Apartment 

"I think I'm going to call him." Gabriella said as they entered their appartment.  
"Who?" Troy asked even thoe he knew.  
"Daniel."  
"Oh, well if oyu do don't balme me if he kidnaps you."  
"Troy I am 21 I think I could handle being kidnaped by a 21 year old, hot guy I went to high school with." She said going dreamily thinking about the brunette boy who graced his appareance to them half hour ago.  
"Whatever go call your lover boy."  
"We're just friends." She said walking in to her room.  
"Yeah like I believe you were just friends with Ryan Evans when I caught you making out that time in the supply closet." Troy muttered to himself kicking the chair hard after she closed her door.  
'Whats happening to me, why do I feel so hurt, annoyed, angry, like I wanna beat the shit out of this guy.' I scream in my head.

The end of chapter 1

Well what do you think me and Future wrote this and I thought in stead of pming you girl I would talk through this for what I need to say. Well i loved the bit you wrote with Troy screaming are you a stalker it cracked me up I edited on word and added some stuff and oyu can start the next chapter and then I'll do the same if you don't like it I can edit it but tell me. as for everyone else Review or F off haha.Joke keep reading.

Love y'll,

Baby&&Futurexxxx


	3. Advice

Just Friends

Chapter 2: Advice

Troy calmed himself down a bit. When he came to his senses and stopped

Screaming to himself in his mind, he went and watched some TV. Nothing was on,

So he watched friends, because he found it funny sometimes. It was one if the

Episodes where Ross was frantically in love with Rachel, but she just thought of

Him as a friend, or so he thought. Troy said to no one in particular

"God, these people like have taken my life and put it on TV, apart from the

Whole her unconsciously liking him back, I WISH!"

Suddenly, he saw a shadow moving. Instinctively, he picked up the hockey stick

He had for no reason, when...

"Troy, please don't hurt me, it's me Gabby!"

Troy silently gasped, as he was just talking about her, though obviously, she

Didn't know that, so once again he calmed himself down.

"Gabby, what are you doing there, you scared the hell outta me! Why are you

Here, I thought you were going out with Daniel?!" Troy said this in a very

Obvious way, but Gabby, being the oblivious girl she was, didn't notice, though

She did notice the hurt in his voice which she found strange.

"What were you screaming about, or better, who?"

"Erm…I was…Screaming about…erm this girl." 'Yeah, Yeah this girl.#' troy thought.

"What girl are we talking about?" Gabriella asked getting interested or so she sounded. Troy sighed and gave up and started to tell her.

"Well see there's this girl and yes you do know her but she will remained unnamed ok." He stopped abruptly and gave her the look that says 'you get it'

"Yes troy got it."

"Right well there's this girl and I thought I just liked her as a friend but now well she met this other guy and is dating him and I have the urges to want to knock him out, what should I do and does this mean I like her as more than just a friend?" Troy questioned.

"Troy yo me it seems like you have a crush and it's normal to want to kill the person who gets the person you want trust me back in High School it happened to me a lot."

"With who?" Troy asked.

"Not telling unless you tell me."

"My lips are sealed."

"That's what I thought." She laughed.

"Anyway what should I do?"

"Well I think you should give it a shot and tell her how you feel I mean the more you leave it the worse it'll get and you never know she might feel the same way about you." Gabriella replied.

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Well Gabby I…"

"Troy sorry can we finish talking tomorrow I mean I'm really tiered after my date with Daniel he took my roller balding (lame it is true but fun lol.) So night Freaky Call Back Boy."

"Yeah sure night my little Freaky Math Girl." As old as they get they will never forget those terms.

End of Chapter 2

So what did you think do you think we would actually let him confess yet lol you gotta be joking?

Love ya,

Baby and Future.

Becca well hey you can pm the part of the story but sorry if I don't answer I already said about the pm thing I know I'm weird I either answer reviews or questions and stuff and take stories so what did you think I loved your bit thoe it totally rocked and I see you have a story now you worked it I need to read it maybe tomorrow cause I am tiered.


End file.
